


Dreams and alter egos

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, other bad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: A prime/alternate universe story. The star ship Voyager goes through a region of space where space/time meet. Whatever the crew think as the ship traverses this region becomes part of their lives in one way or another. Unfortunately the captain was thinking some unholy thoughts about someone. This results in Seven and Janeway moving back and forth through space and time.Every night Janeway sleeps she  dreams a section of her life in the mirror universe, completely unaware that she is living the life of her counterpart. Unbeknown to her Seven of Nine also goes through the same phenomenon.The story is mainly based on the episode Living Witness but other random episodes will also pop up now and then.**I would like to apologize that the very first chapter and quite possibly the rest of the  chapters to follow will be about non consensual sex and possibly other dark stuff. It may cause unpleasant memories to some readers. Discretion is required before you proceed. It is rated "explicit" for this reason.**





	1. Sexual control

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a line to tell me what you think and don`t forget to leave a kudos :)

The raven haired woman was lying on top of her, fully clothed, while the blonde panted on the floor beneath her lover, naked and begging for release. 

_"I will not grant you release until you say my name. Come on, say my name!"_ The raven haired woman growled from above as she pounded into the tall blonde with a strap on dildo.

" _Please, do not leave me like this!"_ The blonde lamented when she felt the phallic toy pull all the way and out of her womanhood.

" _I will comply, captain Janeway of the warship Voyager! "_ She gasped. Then she was rewarded with a french kiss. The captain`s tongue darted from between her lips to penetrate the full pink lips of the blonde woman. As Janeway kissed the other woman her hands went to play with the enticing bosom just beneath her. She pinched the nipples until they were red and bruised. She had stopped french kissing the blonde and had gone to soothe the bruised nipples by licking them and gently suck on them. Then she went back up to continue with the kissing. French kissing was the one thing performed by her captor and lover that the young woman enjoyed and could be lured into a false sense of safety and security, that the captain actually loved her.

_"Uuuh! You`re so fucking hot and you`re mine. You like it when i fuck you whenever i want to. Don`t you, pet?" Your breasts are so sweet i could suck you all night long. Janeway sucked on the massive nipples of her lover and without a warning bit down hard on one then proceeded to do the same to the other. Mmmh, you like that, don`t you?"_ The captain went on with her description as the blonde squirmed and cried out in pleasure and pain. She wanted to remove her black gloves so that she could feel the nipples with her bare hands but she felt it was not the right time yet.

A moment later, captain Janeway roughly pulled the blonde`s hair to make her sit up. The younger woman knew what to do. She knelt down on all fours and her attractive fleshy globes were now exposed to Janeway. Kathryn stood up and walked around the kneeling blonde appreciatively. Finally she reached behind the young woman and pushed her forward. Without a warning Janeway entered her lover with a dildo roughly causing the young woman to cry out in pain and pleasure.

 

The fully dressed raven haired captain, reached down between the blonde woman`s legs and parted them as wide as they would go. She took a deep breath in and slowly released it. Finally she lowered her head and took a swipe at the engorged labia. Finding the taste exquisite, she dove back between the legs and started to feast on the sap which she found there.

 

The young woman began to feel heat and pressure rising inside her starting from the pelvic region to radiate to all areas of her body. She felt her nipples go impossibly hard. Her hands, out of their own volition, went up to fondle them roughly. The feasting between the legs by the soft and warm lips, the suction on her clitoris and the wet sounds made by her appreciative lover became too much for the young ex Borg woman. She felt a sort of tingly pleasurable sensation go everywhere as her pelvic muscles spasmed repeatedly for several seconds, causing the young woman to cry out in pleasure and pain.

_"Ohh, my captain. Thank you for loving me."_ The blonde said and slowly sat up. She expected the other woman to embrace her but the raven haired captain had got off the blonde and went to get herself a cup of coffee from the replicator, the phallic toy still attached to her and dangled obscenely at her waist.

 

Naked, cold and desperately longing for her lover`s body heat and touch, the blonde got up and gathered her clothes which were scattered all over the floor in the captain`s bedroom. She made herself presentable and did her hair up in a neat french twist. She was struggling to walk and frankly she could do with a hot compress and some tender loving care but her lover was not the kind to provide such things. She sighed and limped towards the door.

_"I have to go and regenerate, captain."_ She slowly limped towards the door, hoping her lover will come and see her off but Janeway had gone to sit on the chair and continued to sip on her replicated coffee.

_"Uh-hu."_ Janeway responded distractedly. She was looking at a padd but her lover was not sure what was on the padd.

 

The blonde woman set the alcove computer for seven hours. The lengthy regeneration will heal her damaged nether regions and hopefully her emotional trauma, she had suffered repeatedly at the captain`s hands and hopefully bring some order to chaos.

_"Regeneration cycle complete."_ The computer said and immediately the alcove connector suctions loosened themselves from the ex Borg woman. She opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was in place. She was on Voyager. The domineering captain had raven hair. She was beautiful and wore black gloves. Even her uniform  and he crew`s uniform was slightly different. The crew demeanor was also a different story. All the body pains were gone and she did not feel depressed and disappointed with her lover any more.

_"Lover?"_ Seven of Nine wondered if she was malfunctioning. She did not have a lover.


	2. Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neelix wishes to purchase a large quantity of edible stuff for the ship`s pantry. He seeks audience with the captain.

The star ship Voyager continued on its way home to the Alpha Quadrant. The many hardships it has encountered probably paled compared to the current one, the space/time region which possesses a large area of space, about five thousand light years across. Going around the anomaly could take years and this crew would rather shed off their time here in this hostile quadrant than adding more.

Captain Kathryn Janeway abruptly sat up in bed and ordered the lights on to thirty percent illumination. She looked around her quarters then at the chronometer on her dresser. It read 01:54 hours, still the middle of Gamma shift. She was not due on the bridge for five more hours. Janeway lay back down again, still wondering why she woke up abruptly. Then it hit her.

Janeway looked closely at the time again. The chronometer ticked as it usually did but something was slightly off about it. The comm badge shape on its face which was usually gold was not gold at all. It was red. She looked closely again and saw that it was tilted somehow, something she did not notice earlier. 

Janeway was now wide awake. She threw her covers off and went to the bathroom to put on her uniform. She may be overreacting but she had to find out. In the bathroom, Janeway found a pair of long black leather gloves.

 _"Yikes! Where did these come from?_  " Janeway was getting confused. She did not own any black leather gloves, long or otherwise. She went back into her bedroom and opened the wardrobe. There were three pairs of Starfleet uniforms but they were slightly different. The black and red command jackets looked the same as hers but the grey turtle neck jumpers were replaced with black ones.

" _Oh my god, what is this? Where did they come from?"_ Janeway felt the familiar headache associated with confusion approach. 

" _Janeway to the bridge, respond?"_ The captain asked as she began to put on the strange uniform. It fitted well, along with her boots and undergarments.

_"Ensign Baytart, here. How can i help you, captain?_

" _Is everything alright on the bridge?"_

" _Yes, very alright."_ Then the captain heard the ensign chuckle before he terminated the comm. Janeway was surprised at that. The ensign Baytart she knew would never have done such a thing. He would not even terminate the link. That was the captain`s job. It was well known among star ship officers that the captain always terminated the link to a comm channel not the other way round. Her list of strange things was growing. They were not major differences, only small ones only noticed by a keen observer.

 

On her way to the mess hall, Chakotay joined her. He looked very different with large tattoos on the wrong side of his face. Janeway decided to play along.

" _Morning, Commander. What`s new?"_ She smiled at him. She felt unsettled at the answering smile, which was almost a leer as she felt the man practically ogling her.

" _Your new hair colour and style, Captain. I like it. Where are your gloves?..."_ He stopped mid sentence as a random ensign went past them. Then he went on talking.

 _"Was that for me?  If it is i can`t wait to ravish you later, in your quarters...you know, the way you like me to?"_ The man said easily as if he normally talked to his commanding officer that way. 

" _Commander, control yourself. You know i can`t wait for that but we have work to do!"_ Kathryn thought quickly. She now knew that she was no longer on her beloved ship, the one in her universe at least. Janeway wondered where her counterpart was or more importantly what was she like?

 _"Sure, captain."_ Her second in command said sheepishly causing Janeway to wonder what her counterpart was really like.

 

Breakfast in the mess hall was quite a challenge. Crewmen practically ran away from the command team. Janeway soon realised that her counterpart may be a cold blooded killer and as ruthless as a  _Borgia._ She had to put her captain`s training to use so she could survive here, and she must bring herself up to speed by consulting the database.

Neelix walked up to them pushing a trolley filled with breakfast goodies and a pot of coffee.

 _"Thank you, Neelix it all looks delicious."_ Janeway said, genuinely appreciative of the morale officer and chef`s services. She was surprised when her breakfast companion, Chakotay, and Neelix look oddly at her, as if she had said the wrong thing. She racked her brains for explanation then she figured out that her counterpart was probably a stranger to the words of gratitude. Kathryn Janeway sighed internally.

The yellow eyed morale officer and chef asked the captain if he could replenish the pantry supply as whole batches of stored food had inexplicably gone bad overnight. When Janeway suggested that he meet her in the ready room later, Neelix looked visibly shaken or possibly terrified of something. Janeway could not tell which. She had seen this reaction on crewmen a few times this morning. She assumed that only crew who were called to the ready room were those who were going to be punished in some way.

 _"Very well, we`ll talk here, Neelix."_ The captain saw the man visibly relax. Torres had her specialised tricorder analyse Neelix`s kitchen and found out that the ship was slightly out of phase. The time difference may be responsible for the food going bad.

 

" _Well, we will just have to blast our way through here to find out the truth, won`t we?!"_ Janeway realised that she had said the right thing when Chakotay, Torres and Neelix laughed at what she said.

_"Where am i and what is this place?"_ The captain asked herself.  


	3. Figuring out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine meets Janeway in the mirror universe.

_"Seven of Nine personal log:  I have had unprofessional feelings towards captain Janeway for a few weeks now but i feel that she is not quite herself. Her appearance, to start with. She wears her hair in a different style and colour. While i prefer her soft, auburn hair, this new hairstyle is also aesthetically pleasing. We seem to have come to a mutual understanding that we both wished the same thing, copulation. I must say that i was pleasantly surprised when she called me to the ready room. She perused my features lustily, as if she had seen me for the first time. Then she invited me to her quarters where she roughly made love to me but she is yet to let me reciprocate. Sometimes it is quite painful and i do not appreciate her penetrating me with the phallus but i am Borg, i will adapt. The crew makes me nervous. I have overheard them wonder when the captain took off my Borg exoplating. This is surprising because this incident happened a few years ago, when i first came aboard Voyager. I get upset when i overhear the crew stating how they would like to fuck me senseless but they cannot because i was the captain`s sex slave. Another thing i wonder about is the presence of drones in cargo bay two where i regenerate. I have never asked questions but the clues are adding up. I am either in an extended dream and indulging my fantasies or i travel back and forth to some sort of a mirror universe and back to my own. End log."_

 

After securing her log with Borg encryption codes Seven went to sit on the dais. The young woman rarely sat down due to her Borg heritage but recently she was beginning to feel exhausted due to her raven haired captain`s voracious sexual appetite. She looked around cargo bay two and saw some drones still regenerating peacefully. Seven decided to continue her research. First she was going to physically inspect the ship, see if there were any clues to her theory that she may be in a different universe. Then she would attempt to talk to the imposing captain.

The young woman walked down the corridor from cargo bay two on deck eight, which was still deserted as it was only 04:41 hours. She accessed a panel which would lead her into a jefferies tube above the engineering department on deck eleven. She could have easily taken the turbo lift as it was only three decks down but the ex drone preferred to inspect the hidden areas of the ship, the not so obvious areas. Deep in thought Seven failed to hear shuffling sounds of someone or something crawling towards her. Finally her keen sense of hearing registered the sound when she was somewhere between decks ten and eleven. She quickly hid behind a diagnostics panel. It was small, about half her height and did not offer much concealment but there was nowhere else to hide. She really should be careful around here. To her dismay the shuffling sounds were getting closer and there was no time to run away from it. So Seven prepared herself to fight it if it turned out to be a hostile alien.

 

Captain Janeway did not know how she survived the first day on what she discovered from reading through the ship`s records and her counterpart records, as the  _Warship Voyager._ She shook her head in disgust as she walked into _her_ quarters and took off her command jacket. She still wore her black top but she did not wear the long black gloves her counterpart wore. Kathryn walked into the bedroom and opened one of the drawers of the night stand. As she investigated the small device which fitted into her palm and the various toys, she tried not to think too much about what the other Kathryn Janeway did when alone in bed, at night. Or did she have a string of people waiting at the door for their turn with her? Janeway shivered at that.

She decided to do an investigation of her own. She already knew that she was in some sort of alternate/ parallel/ mirror or whatever universe but it was not her own and this was not her ship. It did not help that the crew did not question anything she suggested. Whatever she said during staff meeting that morning was unanimously agreed by everyone. It was depressing. So no clues from  _her_ staff. Perhaps she should crawl through the jefferies tube, she did not know what she would be looking for but who knows? She may find a useful clue or two. That planned Kathryn set off in the early hours of the morning, in the Gamma shift. Starting from the jefferies tube on deck three where her quarters were, she was relieved that the ship`s lay out was similar to hers, and proceeded down and across them. When she reached the tubes somewhere above deck ten and eleven, Janeway heard a shuffling sound. It grew closer as if coming towards her. She panicked as there were no places to hide, just an access panel used for diagnostics. It was small about one metre in height and quite slender. She quickly headed for it when the shuffling sounds had ceased by crawling faster. Her hands and knees were burning despite wearing knee pads and short padded gloves. She had to reach that panel soon.

 

" _Oooomph!!"_ Janeway and the unknown entity said in unison when they bumped into each other. Kathryn`s eyes were still closed due to the impact but she could easily feel that it was something warm, soft and fleshy. What she saw when she opened her eyes brought relief to her troubled mind. 

 

_"Seven?"_

"Captain?" 

The women said in unison as they helped each other to sit in the limited space of the jefferies tube but it was fairly comfortable to do so. 

 _"What are you doing here, Seven?"_ Janeway asked, overjoyed that she has found someone, possibly from her own universe.

" _I could ask you the same question, captain."_ Seven said. She immediately knew that this was her captain Janeway from her own universe when Janeway responded with a lop sided smile.

 

The two discussed where they were, how they should try to fit in and then figure out how to get back home to their own universe.

" _What have you found out, Seven?"_

" _That i keep travelling back and  forth between universes_. _I know that captain Janeway, your counterpart is in our universe. I...met her a few times and she is nothing like you, captain."_

_"Oh? What is she like? She seems like a faceless monster to me from what i have read in her personal logs, quite disturbing i have to say. We need to find a way to get back before she completely tarnish my reputation or worse."_

_"She has not done that yet but she has taken a liking to me and she is quite....ruthless..."_ Seven felt she had revealed too much. When was she going to learn to censor herself in front of this woman?. She sighed.

_"Oh my god, i`m so sorry Seven. Dare i ask what she did to you?"_

_"I would rather you did not..."_ Seven replied evenly causing Janeway to blush furiously. She had a good idea of what may have transpired between her mirror self and her astrometrics officer, judging by what she found in the other captain`s night stand earlier.

 _"So let me get this straight. You travel between universes possibly because of your implants facilitating the process and i ended up here how exactly?"_ Janeway`s head started to throb as it always did when temporal stuff came into a conversation.

 _"I do not know but we should keep investigating until we find out how to get back."_ Seven said, Janeway nodded. Together they crawled out of the jefferies tube on deck eleven, main Engineering department.


	4. Alternate copulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so i have no idea how a male/ female intimate encounter occurs. I tried to do extensive research on the subject and wished there was a holodeck program i could use as reference. So if there are any discrepancies or unrealistic stuff to what and how the real thing goes, well, you`ll just have to forgive me and suffer along with me! ;) 
> 
> ***I have never written about sex from the male/female point of view before so if this is not your thing, please feel free to skip the section with the bold title "Prime Universe." I had to include the section because it is necessary for the plot to include the bisexual captain Janeway from the episode Living Witness*** You have been warned.

As the displaced captain and her Borg crew member descended from the jefferies tube on deck eleven, in main engineering, they decided to go back to Janeway`s quarters where they could safely talk about their situation.

 

 _"Would you like a drink, Seven? I know that i`m dying for a cup of coffee."_ So the two women settled down and sat on the long couch, which felt softer than Seven remembered. Janeway seemed to come to the same conclusion about the non-regulation couch in her counterpart`s quarters. This was not really surprising to Janeway from the prime universe, considering what she saw in her counterpart`s night stand. That thought made her face warm up, which she knew that she was blushing. Kathryn cleared her throat and took a sip from her cup.

" _So, how do we get home? What made me transport here, wherever `here` is?"_ The captain said.

_"I have a theorem, captain."_

_"Let`s hear it."_

 

" _It is really simple, captain. Voyager is currently traversing through a region where space meets time. It could simply be the result of a subspace divergence or a spatial scission you encountered a few years ago before i came on board_ _. It is possible that most of the crew simply dream that they are in a different place, perhaps meeting their counterparts."_

_"If this is true then why is it that only my counterpart, you and i and possibly your counterpart, are the only ones who travel in physical form and not the others? Is this Q`s doing?"_

_"If it was Q`s doing he would have revealed himself by now."_ Seven said.

" _You`re right. Then if  this is similar to the other situation, there may be a way to establish a link between the two ship, just like we did last time. That way we may be able to work together and hopefully we can finally go home to our own universe."_  Janeway said, then after a few moments,  _"Have you been to cargo bay two yet? Do you need to regenerate?"_ Janeway asked, concern tingeing her voice. She was always worrying and fussing over her Borg crew man about one thing or  another. She had convinced herself that it was a mentor`s concern over her student`s well-being. It was safe to settle with that illusion, for to think about anything else made her uncomfortable. She knew that she was way too protective of Seven, overreacting to any threat which befell the young woman, and the young woman seemed to be accident prone, not in the normal sense. The Borg Queen had been to coerce her Seven once. `Wait, my Seven?!`What am i thinking about? Just don`t go there, Katie!` Janeway chastised herself.

 

So the two crew members decided to talk to the crew of the alternate star ship and reveal themselves. It was the only way to gain their cooperation.

 

**PRIME UNIVERSE**

Captain Janeway from the alternate universe sat quietly on the bridge brooding over the fact that her first officer did not seem to be interested in her. She called him to the ready room under the pretext of asking advice over mundane topics. Chakotay was cautious of her. He suspected that she may not be his captain or just that Janeway got colder than usual. So why was she making all these romantic overtures? The first officer was confused. What was with her new hairstyle?

 _"Cha-ko-tay, meet me in my ready room in ten minutes."_ Janeway said and headed towards said room. Chakotay and the other bridge crew discreetly followed her with their gazes until the ready room doors shut behind her. Janeway knew that she was being watched. If this crew was anything like her own, they were an excellent group with exceptional skills.

 

Chakotay decided that he rather liked the way the captain pronounced his name. Perhaps they will take things where they left off from New Earth, the planet where he and she were left due to a deadly virus. Not that anything happened between them, but the first officer often fantasized that the two of them had things going on for them. He sighed and followed the captain in the ready room.

 

Chakotay stood before the dark haired captain with hands behind his back.

 _"Don`t just stand there, Cha-ko-tay, come join me."_ She said in a low sultry voice which caused a shiver to run down the man`s spine.The tall man looked where she was pointing and saw no extra chair. He wondered what that meant. So he moved slowly towards the captain`s computer desk.

 _"Captain, there aren`t any chairs. So i`ll just sit up here."_ He walked to the upper level of the ready room and sat on the long couch which stretched beneath the window.

 _"Okay, if you want us to sit there..."_ She said and followed him to the couch. She sat next to him, much more closer than she would normally sit with.

 _"So what did you want to talk about, captain?"_ Chakotay said. It was clear that he was nervous and curious at what was going to happen. He rather liked her voice. The first officer was always drawn to the captain`s voice. He admitted to himself that he liked Kathryn Janeway`s body. Her scent now filled his nostrils causing his head to spin pleasantly. 

 

Kathryn sat sideways and placed her hands on his shoulders, her intentions clear. She undid the zip fastener of his command jacket and slowly peeled it off his shoulders. She felt him shiver. She knew that the man wanted this. He would do anything for her, whatever she asked of him. Janeway kissed his lips where she met unyielding ones. Somehow she knew that his resistance was only a show, so she decided to play along. She kissed his cheek then his neck. Janeway returned to his lips and started to nibble his lower lip. This time there was less resistance. She licked the lip while she let her hands lift the  gray undershirt he wore under the now discarded command jacket. Kathryn felt warm bare flesh of her first officer`s abdomen which she caressed. 

 

Janeway let her hands slowly move down the warm skin, they went further down while still nibbling the lower lip. As her hands went further down his body, Chakotay sighed and opened his mouth. Janeway took advantage of the situation and kissed him thoroughly. Slowly the man started reciprocating the kisses.

 

Kathryn`s hands reached the belt at his waist. She unbuckled it and dipped one hand further into the underwear barrier where she met his erect penis. Kathryn rubbed a thumb over the moist tip causing it to twitch.  _"Cha-ko-tay, loosen up. What are you afraid of?"_ She slowly pushed him backwards by the shoulders until he was lying flat on his back. Janeway reached down and undressed him until all the garments were gone.

 

The man lay in the ready room couch, as naked as the day he was born, looking up at her with trusting eyes. If he thought this was awkward he did not show it. This was what he had always fantasized about, wasn`t it? Chakotay`s inner voice asked him. That line of thinking was squashed when he felt warm lips kissing him sensually again. This time he fully reciprocated and was beginning to enjoy himself. His erection was throbbing and he so much wanted to thrust into something, possibly this mysterious woman now kissing him passionately.

" _This is not like you, Kathryn, what has got into you?"_ He asked amidst gasps of pleasure. This was in response to her slowly pumping the shaft up and down with her hand. Kathryn then reached down and licked the offering at the tip and growled in pleasure.

 _"Give me more, Cha-ko-tay!"_ She growled as she now reached down and replaced her hand with her mouth. She sucked in as much as her mouth could take. Suddenly the dark haired captain sat up. She stripped down to her underwear and climbed on top of him. 

 

Chakotay watched silently as Kathryn stripped. She climbed on top of him and brought each leg on either side of his torso. She slowly brought her opening over the erect penis and slowly lowered herself down while wiggling her hips. She gasped when her opening accepted the mushroom shaped tip.

 _"Fuck, Cha-ko-tay!"_ She sighed happily amidst pleasure and pain. Once she had passed through the barrier, she managed to take it all in and the pain was gone. Kathryn sat still for a few seconds gasping to let her body adjust then she slowly started to move back and forth.

The first officer reached his hands and cupped the full breasts above him. He let his thumbs flick the erect nipples. He so much wanted to suck them into his mouth but that was something he may do later if Janeway will let him. Soon Janeway was riding her first officer as she moaned in pleasure. Her eyes were shut in concentration and pleasure.

 

Chakotay watched as his captain rode him enthusiastically while her full breasts jiggled erotically. The sight was too much for his touch and sex starved body to take in. He felt himself wanting to orgasm. He tried to hold longer so that he could see the beautiful sight of his captain riding him. Unfortunately within seconds Kathryn exploded in orgasm, a few seconds later he followed her into bliss.

 

Kathryn felt warm fluid shoot inside her. She fell on top of him and gasped for air while the man sat up and held her in his arms as they both caught their breath.

 

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine worked with the alternate universe crew to create some sort of communication with the other ship. They worked all morning, by lunch time B`Elanna Torres and Seven had announced that they had managed to establish a two way communication. The captain had ordered the crew to start communicating with the other ship in the morning. Seven of Nine came to the captain`s ready room. She looked to be in distress, Janeway thought.

_"Hello, Seven. Are you alright?"_

_"Captain, there are drones in cargo bay two..."_ The young woman sobbed.

_"Why am i not surprised by that? I suspected that my counterpart leads an unconventional lifestyle. Why would she have Borg drones on the ship?"_

_"I do not know but my counterpart is among them!" She claims that the captain often calls her to her quarters and undresses her and do things ..."_  Seven`s voice caught in her throat as she choked then broke down crying. She felt the captain holding her by the shoulders and lead her to the long couch to comfort her.

 _"I`m so sorry, Honey, for all what my counterpart has done to you and your counterpart. I wish i could make it up to you somehow?"_  Janeway leaned her head on Seven`s shoulder in a completely reflexive gesture of comfort. Seven felt protected and stopped crying.

 

Janeway wondered how Janeway, her counterpart, was capable of raping Seven who obviously had superior strength. How was she able to overpower the drone, she, a mere human female.She realized there was a lot she did not know about her counterpart. Hopefully tomorrow`s communication may shed some light on things. 

 

After Seven had calmed down she went with her to the cargo bay two so the young woman could regenerate. Janeway noted that the alternate universe Seven looked at her with something akin to fear when she walked in. She could not imagine what her counterpart exactly did to the Borg drone Seven of Nine of this universe. Kathryn felt like the most horrible human being in the whole universe and now the alternate universe. She wanted to go home to her universe. Now.


	5. Chaos in the ready room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication between the two Voyagers out of phase commences, but it turns out to be a delicate process. The raven haired captain teaches her other self a lesson in happiness. She does the unthinkable...in the ready room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A weird last chapter which involves unconventional things. Be warned and steer clear from it if you don`t wanna be weirded out. You have been duly warned***

_"Alright, people. Are we ready to open communications channels to our counterparts?"_  Janeway prime said from the alternate ship`s bridge. Torres and Seven had used a phase discriminator along with a subspace force field. They used the deflector array to amplify the signal from the phase discriminator so they could shift the phase to enable them to see the other ship, which they had learned was occupying the same space and time as their own ship.The captain felt a familiar headache coming as it usually did whenever quantum mechanics was mentioned.

 

 _"Ready here, captain."_ Torres and Seven said from Engineering.

" _Open a channel."_ Janeway prime ordered.

 

There was a lot of static, then garbled voices but finally the engineering crew were able to clear up the channel. Finally a crisply clear image of the Voyager prime`s bridge came into view. A raven haired captain sat in the captain`s chair, looking back at Janeway.

" _This is captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager. Who are you?"_ There was silence as the raven haired Janeway continued to gaze into the view screen, a scowl on her face. Janeway understood this to be a force ten glare. It felt weird to be the recipient of her own glare, from herself, or rather her counterpart who possibly shared her identity down to her DNA. Kathryn stared back at the raven haired beauty.

 _"Damn, she`s beautiful!"_ Kathryn thought to herself then shook her head of the disturbing thought. Then she smiled at the other woman.

" _I am captain Kathryn Janeway. I call my ship a warship, because of what we have gone through in this godforsaken quadrant, but currently i know that i`m not on my beloved ship."_ The warship captain said in an even tone. Then " _How did you manage to get this channel running?"_

 _"A thank you would be nice but we don`t have much time. I need to get back to my ship and so do you. Shall we talk, just you and i?"_ Janeway prime said when she noted that her raven haired counterpart was taking her time. 

 

Soon the captains agreed to meet in the warship`s ready room. The raven haired Janeway was transported via the same way the comms was generated. Once in the ready room the raven haired captain started walking around her counterpart in appreciation.

 _"Hmm, so you`re my other self? Your hair has an interesting colour, auburn. I like it. Your first officer is an interesting man, He likes you but it seems you`ve been shunning him. Why? Do you prefer women? How do you like your Seven. As a Borg drone or as a human?"_ She said in a deep sultry voice causing the prime universe captain to shiver with something akin to fear? She was a Starfleet captain trained to overcome fear, but right now this entity who looks like her, sounds like her, is an entirely different being and she was terrified by her. She ignored the comment about her hair and the others about her officers and tried to get into business at hand.

_"Uh, Katie?  How are you after transporting through the deflector array? No stray molecules, i hope? Everything in their right place?_

_"Yep. I`m fine, Katie."_

_"Good. Shall we talk about sending me and my crew man home and get ourselves away from this place, then? You know what we`re like when we are away from our ships, don`t you, and besides Voyager isn`t big enough for both of us."_ Kathryn laughed at her own joke and her raven haired sister joined in.

 

The two drank coffee and chatted a bit about their homes and families back on Earth. Auburn haired Janeway discovered that her counterpart was much more adventurous and had lived more, she had a more active sexual life than she did.

" _So my dear Sister, are you getting any?"_ Alternate Janeway asked in a conspiratorial tone while shifting closer to the other woman. They were sitting on the long couch on the ready room`s upper level, drinking coffee. Kathryn frowned and felt herself blush. A moment later she wondered why the hell was she embarrassed by her own self. She cleared her throat and discreetly moved a tiny bit away from the raven haired beauty.

" _Why do you call your ship a war ship, again?"_

 _"Isn`t it obvious? We`re barely living in this godforsaken quadrant. Constantly fighting our way through so we can live another day. We`ve come to the conclusion that we`re going to live as they do here. We are going to shoot first then talk later."_   She said and sipped her drink. When she saw the horror on her sister`s face she toned down a bit.

" _Oh come on, Sis. Loosen up a little. I`m not as evil as you think, only trying to keep my people safe and trying to survive. Something like: When in Rome, do as the Romans do? I can even give you some pointers on how to woo your Seven of Nine. She`s so innocent and much more fun to be with. She`s such an attentive lover, but your first officer, i don`t even know why i fuck him. Sometimes, i curse my bisexuality. I seem to lean towards Sapphic Love than the other way round, but i do miss the male anatomy as well."_ She laughed and finished her coffee while Janeway made a face a her. She stood up to go and replicate another when she felt her other self pull her hand to make her sit down again. Alternate Janeway knew that the drugged coffee in her counterpart was beginning to take effect. Unbeknownst to the auburn haired Janeway, her counterpart had drugged her coffee with a Klingon aphrodisiac.

 _"Katie, i`m not going to judge your sexuality..."_  Then what her counterpart said just sank in. " _Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway! You`ve been shagging your way through my officers? That`s immoral and you know it! Who else did you shag?"_ Janeway was furious at anyone having sex with Seven of Nine, even her other self.

 _"Actually not all your officers, just the two, but i was considering giving Torres a good time..."_ She was cut off by a furious auburn haired Janeway who jumped on her and pressed her down on the couch. The raven haired Janeway resisted a bit, probably just for show, then lay back. She rather enjoyed the anger the other woman was displaying right then, pure Klingon mating anger. She wondered whether she was going to be bitten until blood was drawn?

" _Nobody sleeps with my officers."_ Kathryn said while pressing both her counterpart`s arms down while leaning heavily into her "victim."

" _Not even your astrometrics officer?"_ The devious alternate Janeway knew which buttons to push just to get a rise out of her prime counterpart. Maybe she could get more than a rise our of her now that she knew that the drug was working.

_"Especially my astrometrics officer!"_

_"Why? Is she your secret lover? Well, i`m sorry if that`s the case, i didn`t know, but she never told me you and she were involved. So...is this where you take off my clothes? `Cause i`m totally for the idea!"_

 

Auburn haired Janeway was beyond furious. She squeezed her counterpart`s wrists tightly and straddled her. The strange thing was that the more furious she got at her other self, the more aroused she got. She felt herself getting wet and her nipples got very sensitive and erect. It was very confusing, distracting and extremely enjoyable. What was happening to her? She could not stop herself from being angry even if she wanted to. The raven haired captain saw an opportunity to act so she abruptly sat up and quickly placed both arms over the prime captain`s shoulders effectively trapping her in the embrace. The action brought their faces within centimeters of each other. Then she started to kiss her with abandon. Somehow she knew that the other woman was touch starved and probably needed sex badly. So she convinced herself that she was going to do her counterpart a great favour by causing her to relax.

 

Prime Janeway was taken by surprise when her counterpart quickly overpowered her. Their positions were switched and she found herself lying flat on her back with the raven haired captain straddling her. The kisses were good and soon her traitorous body started reacting to them.

 _"Ohh, this feels good."_ Janeway said in response to her counterpart fondling her warm breasts through the purple undershirt and bra she wore under her command jacket. She had no idea when and where the jacket had gone.

" _Just lie back and let me take care of you, Katie."  Alternate Janeway said seductively._

 

If it sounded weird to hear her own sultry voice, her own hands touch her erotically, or her own face kissing her, Janeway either blocked that thought out or she was too far gone to notice what was happening. The other Janeway moved the shirt up and over Kathryn`s head and the bra went next. She sat up to admire the kissable breasts before her. Her mouth watered when she saw the nipples harden right before her. Should she touch them? Should she kiss them? So much to do with so little time, she wondered. Kathryn reached down and sucked one nipple into her mouth. Her right hand went to play with the other one. She brought her thumb and fore finger to pinch it between them, causing Katie to almost jump off the couch. 

 

Somewhere at the back of her mind, Janeway knew that this was wrong on so many levels, that she was being raped, that she should get the hell out of the ready room and call for help but all she did was moan in appreciation as her traitorous body responded to the loving assault. All she wanted then was someone to take care of her throbbing nether lips. Her lover seemed to have read her mind when she started taking off prime universe Kathryn`s black trousers off. Her boots went next. She felt a cold breeze waft between her legs when they were splayed far apart. She should not have let this happen. So she tried to bring them together again but Katie held them apart with both hands. 

 

Katie growled when she saw the engorged lips, very like her own, displayed for her perusal. She smiled to herself knowing that perusal was not the only thing she was going to be doing with them.  

 _"Oh my, Katie. Do you ever touch yourself, or style things down here? I can do it for you if you like! I think you`ll look good with a landing strip style, or a bit of brazilian, i think."_ The other woman said and reached down to kiss both thighs. She rather liked the crisscross pattern the matted auburn tuft formed between the legs. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. She liked her counterpart`s scent, which reminded her of her own. Janeway`s response was a sexy moan. 

 _"I am going to feast on you and you will cry out your passion so loudly that my officers are going to hear you on the bridge."_ So she retracted the clitoral hood and sucked on the erect clit. 

 

A soft warm object of muscular texture was felt running between the prime captain`s legs. She moved her legs further apart to increase contact and accept the pleasant caress. Then she felt the object go down to her opening below. It gently entered her while her clit was taken over by what felt like a finger or possibly more. A tingly sensation started from the clit. It traveled in waves and small tremors intensifying as they went and spread to her abdomen and to the puckered opening farther down.

 

Kathryn whimpered in pleasure and found that her hands had gone up to squeeze her erect nipples. She squeezed them so much harder as she would normally do when she occasionally pleasure herself back on her own Voyager, in the dead of night.

" _More, oh please. I want more."_ She cried like a mantra. Katie smiled and intensified her sucking alternating between sucking the clitoris and going down for a swipe of the inner sensitive lips and dipped her tongue into the warm wet and inviting channel. Katie wondered whether her counterpart would be sensitive if she played with her rear puckered channel as she herself did. When she lightly circled it with a finger, Kathryn flew off the couch and erupted in an intense orgasm. She spasmed so hard until her eyes went dim, her head felt dizzy and she gritted her teeth. In a brief delirious state prime Janeway pulled her counterpart down for an intense kiss where she bit the raven haired woman`s cheek. Hard. She felt blood ooze out and she sucked and growled as she did, just like a Klingon might do.

 

A few minutes had passed and Kathryn Janeway from the prime universe was relaxed again. She sat in the corner of the couch, naked. She had her knees brought up close to her body and hugged herself.

 _"Katie, i`m so sorry...i was just too carried away and curious. I wanted to know what it was like to fuck you, me?"_ There was no reply from the prime captain. `Oh, this is bad.` The raven haired one thought to herself.

" _I`m sorry for drugging your coffee with a Klingon aphrodisiac. It won`t happen again."_ She tried again but there was still no reply. She sighed and did not know what to do so she gathered up Janeway`s clothes and handed them over to her.

" _I have to say though that i don`t regret making love to you. You were the most receptive lover i have ever had and i know i will probably not have anybody else like you, Kathryn Janeway."_

" _...and that`s supposed to make me feel better?"_ Kathryn finally spoke as she got dressed. Deep down she felt so satisfied. Her lover was very sensitive and knew where to touch her and at the right time. She was herself after all. She shook her head and looked up at her lover who was silently watching her.

_"Do you know what you`ve done here? Incest. That`s what it is. I`m your sister, Katie. What am i supposed to think now?"_

" _You tell me. How did you feel when i fu...uh, when i made love to you? You were so receptive..."_

 _"Yeah, you drugged me, remember?"_ Janeway cut her lover off angrily.

" _Uh, sorry about that, Katie, but i have to say that it was the best lovemaking i have ever had in my life."_ The raven haired woman said.

 _"Yeah, me too."_ Auburn haired Janeway finally admitted. 

 

There was a comfortable silence between them as each woman was was asorbed in their own thoughts. Finally the auburn haired captain spoke up.

" _You may be evil, Katie, and call your Federation ship a warship, but deep down you`re still me and i am still you. I know i can`t control what you do as you`re a grown woman and have your own life to live. So please do me a favour. The part of you which is still a Federation_   _captain, cherish it for my sake. As for what happened today,_   _let`s leave it out of our logs. What do you say?"_

 

" _So you don`t regret that i am your worst nightmare, the part of you that you wished you hadn`t?"_

_"Not at all. We`re all good and evil. It`s embedded in our psyche. We only choose what we do according to the circumstances we face which forces us to behave differently and our upbringing."_

" _So you don`t regret me fucking your brains out?"_

 _"Katie, don`t push it!"_ Janeway said then  _"...we`ll call it masturbation. You`re me after all."_

 

They laughed and hugged each other. Auburn haired Katie turned in the hug and kissed her counterpart long and hard until her counterpart started to get aroused.

" _Katie, what...what are you doing?"_ The raven haired Kathryn gasped. She felt arousal strong and thick rise from her loins.

" _Just returning a favour. You can shag your drone and your first officer while i`m gone. Just promise to look after yourself when i`m gone, oh, and remember to keep Tuvok as your moral compass. He`s a good friend."_ Prime Janeway smirked and walked out of the ready room to go to Engineering to meet Seven of Nine. 

 

Soon the prime ship moved out of the spatial anomaly and returned to normal space by using the same method they used to transport Captain Kathryn Janeway of the warship Voyager.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is nice and so are kudos :)


End file.
